


last words

by kingmicky101



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Death, Not Good, Short One Shot, Soulmarks, Soulmates, sorry - Freeform, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmicky101/pseuds/kingmicky101
Summary: your soulmates last words to you are seared onto your skin whether you knew they were your soulmate or not.





	last words

**Author's Note:**

> very short. VERY short. it's 2:30am what do you want from me?!?!?!

one day he would hear his soulmates final words and their words will stay with him forever on his skin. it's a cruel trick to only know for sure at the end. but it's the way it is.   
steve wished this weren't true as bucky...his best friend stumbles towards him dropping his gun and calling out his name like he was scared  
he wished it wasn't true as he felt a searing pain on his shoulder and knew exactly what appeared there.   
he wished it wasn't true as he tried to rush over but couldn't even get to him before he was gone.  
but it was.


End file.
